One death means two lives
by lolululaladidah
Summary: Doctor who/torchwood The doctor, Jack and Martha are fighting a fierce battle when a raging fire hits the horse head nebula. one of them will die, but who? Martha travelled with the doctor whilst Rose was there as well. chapter 4 coming
1. Chapter 1

One death means two lives.

Characters: Jack, Martha, The Doctor, (Later on,) Gwen, Toshiko, Owen and Ianto.

Summary: The Doctor, Martha and Jack are fighting a loosing battle when a forest fire hits the horse head nebula. One of them is going to die, but who? Oh and Martha's travelled with the doctor whilst Rose was there as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood nor do I own any of the characters.

"HERE WE ARE!" the doctor cried as he ran out of the Tardis doors and looked around. Jack and Martha followed and stared around in awe of the beautiful sight around them. There was nothing but green fields and trees, lots of trees, a whole forest that seemed to go on forever, maybe even over the whole planet. "Lets walk for a while" suggested jack "walk?" The doctor was shocked "Hell, we're tourists, why not?" said Martha "oh ok then".

They walked for a while until they found a nice looking bar and went in for a drink. The doctor had something called a grass shake. Jack had the same and Martha chose something called a cock-and-tail (sounds lovely, I know). They had three rounds and by the time they left it was late and they decided to go back to the Tardis for the night.

Loud screams woke them up three hours later. Jack was not happy, neither was Martha but the doctor was bounding around like usual shouting with frustration because he didn't know what was happening. After he'd finished doing what he was doing they all ran out to find out what was happening. There were creatures hurtling towards them screaming and crying with their children in their arms. They were running from a massive fire that was roaring through the forest like nothing they'd ever seen before.

They ran as fast as they could knowing there was probably nothing they could do. Then suddenly the doctor had a thought "shit, we've got to do something, without this planet the human race has got nowhere to go when it gets fried and if we let this fire keep going the whole planet will burn" he was rushing again but they understood every word. Without the kindness of the horse heads humans would have nowhere to go and would die out too quickly. "Well whatever we do we've got to be quick" jack was right, there was no time too lose, the fire was spreading quickly and would have spread across the whole planet in a few hours. They couldn't have that. "What do we do?" Martha screamed as she realised that the fire was heading towards them. "I've got some equipment in the Tardis that should do the job" they ran to the Tardis, which was only a few metres in front of them and went inside. The Doctor rushed about with wires and machinery in his hands, plugging things together. The whirring of machines revving up getting ready to go.

After an hour The Doctor stopped and looked at Jack and Martha. "There is one sacrifice that we will have to make" he sighed, "What is it?" asked Jack and Martha "if the two of you stay then you will die and I can not have that" "yes Jack the instrument will even kill you, if the chemical sinks in to your skin then you will burn to death". "What will happen to you?" Martha cried, "not even this can kill me, I will regenerate and hopefully find you again".

They had a group hug. "Here, take this" The doctor threw Jack the extrapolator and Jack fed in the coordinates and placed it at Martha and his feet "Wait for my signal, then press the button on the top and jump on to it, ok" said the doctor as he put his hands on the lever that released the chemicals. "5… 4… 3…2 … 1…GO!" Jack pressed the button and him and Martha sped off through the vortex.

It seemed like they were travelling for hours but at last they landed. In a place that seemed extremely familiar to Jack although he was happy to see it. "EARTH, CARDIFF, TORCHWOOD YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS WE DID IT" Jack screamed and danced around whilst Martha stared at him in amusement. Suddenly four screams of "JACK!" "GUYS Its JACK". Jack turned to see Gwen, Owen, Toshiko and Ianto running towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

One death means two lives

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from this story. Oh and thanks to torchwoodfan1for the idea of jack side stepping them.

They all ran at him. "JACK WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" screamed Gwen "we've had to put up with Owen being in charge for the past four months" they all laughed at this except Owen and Martha. They tried to jump on him but he side stepped them and they fell in a heap on the floor. "Err… sorry guys. I had the urge" he laughed.

"Let's go inside" said Tosh "we'll be freezing our buts off out here". So they all went inside and Ianto made them a cup of tea. They sat in silence for ages but after half an hour Owen was the one to break the silence "So jack, where've you been these past few months? And who's this?" he pointed at Martha. "Well, this is Martha Jones, and I have been traveling with her and a man called the Doctor." He replied "ooooh where'd you go? Anywhere interesting?" asked Gwen.

Jack and Martha looked at each other and decided that they could trust these people. "Well, we've been to the year 5000, 000, seen the sun explode and fry the earth, we've been held captive buy a women who looks like a trampoline, twice, we met the Daleks and the Cybermen, stopped the earth from imploding and had tea with the queen of Raxicorocophalaptorious." "They stared at him like he was crazy; it was Tosh who spoke first "well, it all sounds like fun, what bought you back though?" "We were walking on the Horse head nebula when a massive forest fire hit. We knew that if we didn't do something quick we'd all die, so we went back to the TARDIS…" "Sorry… but what's a TARDIS?" "oh TIME AND REALATIVE DIMENSION IN SPACE" answered Martha "anyway so we went back to the TARDIS and the doctor figured out what to do, when he did we all freaked out because we had to use a gas that would kill me and Martha if it got on our skin so the doctor handed me the extrapolator and I fed it the co-ordinates and we traveled her so the doctor could do what he needed too."

Now they really were gaping at him as if they'd just seen him for the first time. "So where's this Doctor guy now?" "Probably re-generating in the TARDIS" Jack replied "Regenerating?" "He's an Alien" Martha replied "ohh what type?" Tosh was a very nosy person "A Time Lord, from the planet Galiffrey" said jack "suppose that explains the time machine" "You know, I wouldn't have known you guys if it wasn't for him" Jack said "Yeah, we met in 1941, London, height of the blitz. You had your own time machine then, you saved me and Rose when we were hanging from a barrage balloon with German planes coming straight at us. Rose had that horrible union jack t-shirt on which wasn't helpful. We used psychic paper" she giggled Jack laughed at the memory "Do you remember how jealous The Doctor was at first?" they both laughed their heads off "yeah but can you really blame him? He thought you were gonna take rose away from him."

"Yeah but he changed his mind about me when I got that bomb and stored it in my ship which I was sitting in at the time. Almost killed myself but you guys saved me just in time." He smiled "yeah and now I know what you'll do if we ever get condemned to death, you'll just sit there with a cocktail and reminisce about your old executioners who you ended up sleeping with." The others were just sat there at a loss of things to say but Jack and Martha were cracking. "Errrm sorry to stop your reminiscing so soon but anytime you want to start making sense is fine by us, yeah."

Just then some thing came on the radar system; the alarm could be heard throughout the whole base. They all ran to the computer. The screen read** Margret Blaine **but only Jack and Martha knew what it really meant. "Slytheene" but she wasn't alone she had half her race with her. But they weren't the only things that had set of the radar. An army of Daleks and Cybermen (together, yes) were coming too.


	3. Chapter 3

_**One death means two lives**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from this story.

"Err…so…erm…SHIT" Martha screamed, "What's wrong. It's just a few more aliens. We'll knock'em off and be back in time for tea." Said Owen. " IT'S SLYTHEEN, DALEKS AND CYBERMEN ALL IN ONE FUCKING HIT" Jack was freaking out. Just then there was a message on the computer. It was from the Daleks and Cybermen. "We will talk only to the people who murdered our kind" jack and Martha looked at each other in alarm. "guys what are they talking about" Gwen asked starring accusingly at Jack and Martha. "about three months ago we were at canarie Warf , fighting in the battle with the Daleks and the Cybermen. Both the armys joined together and there was no way we could send them back to their home planets because scayro was destroyed in the time war and Cybermen were built on a parralel earth…" "What exactly are they?" asked Toshiko " Daleks were genetically engineered by a mad man who wanted too rule the universe, their primary function is to destroy everything that is different to them and cybermen, well they're us upgraded. They have the brain of a human and a body made out of some kind of metal that not even guns could penetrate." They were all scared "any way as I was saying, the Cybermen and Daleks came through a void that had been opening for months and we had no choice but to send them back through so whilst Jack and I were fighting with guns and gas tanks the doctor and rose went to open the rift. Daleks and Cybermen flew into the void but rose couldn't hold on to her lever much longer. She lasted until the last Dalek went through and then her hand slipped and she went flying into the void as well. It closed a second later" Martha was crying at the memory of one of her best friends deaths "it's ok Martha, it's going to be alright" Jack comforted as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Jack and Martha went out side to find an army of Cybermen, Daleks and Slytheen waiting for them. "We come to seek revenge on the people who destroyed us," Said the Dalek emperor "How the hell did you survive? You survived the Time war, the battle on game and Canary Warf, now I've got to had it to you, you guys have got one hell of a knack for survival, but how?" Jack as really angry, Every time they'd fought them they'd won and somehow loosing almost everything hadn't seemed quite so bad. But somehow they always survived.

It was the Cybermen who answered first "We have warehouses all over the planet. If we are killed then a signal is automatically sent out to activate the back up, we survived through them…" "Jack? Martha?" they looked up to see one of the Cybermen looking straight at them, but there was something else in its eyes, some thing different for a cybermen but yet so familiar to them. "How do you know our names?" neither of them knew what to think, It didn't answer but looked away in apparent shame. "What is your name?" asked Jack "Rose Tyler" it whispered, "Rose?" Martha cried in desperation hoping that it wasn't true. She wouldn't allow it to be true it couldn't be. Jack was looking at Martha's face, "it is her. Only our Rose could fight this and win. How did you keep your humanity?" he sobbed, "I'm no Cybermen, she whispered in Jacks ear, "I'm human for a reason, I can feel love, hate, anger, happiness, sorrow, embarrassment… for a reason and I held on to those things" Martha and Jack were both sobbing on each others shoulder and inside rose was sobbing as well although they couldn't tell. "We can save you, but we have to save the rest of the planet first." "I can be your mole on the inside, I've already knocked off thousands of them a few more won't hurt me" she suggested "ok, but stay safe" "Jack, we're on the brink of war, no ones safe".

They went back to addressing the whole army again. "So…what about you Mrs pepper pot (referring to the Dalek Emperor) how did you scum survive?" he yelled, "we survived through a single cell and rebuilt, cell after cell until we had an army worthy of the Dalek name. Then we came to seek revenge on the people who destroyed us with the Raxicorocophaliptorians and Cybermen to make a newer better army". "And who do we have here, ah I remember, Margaret, or should I say blon? Which is it now? Have you decided yet?" Margret/blon gave him the death glare. "Oh an you've bought the rest of the _**"so solid crew"**_ with you as well, why it's like this is your life". "Any way err, love to chat about old times and all that but we've got to run, so long suckers."

And with that they ran back to base. What they didn't know was that the rest of the team were watching them on the monitor and had seen and heard every thing.

They called a conference as soon as they arrived. Jack and Martha told the team how they had defeated the enemy before. About the wave signal, the bomb on Downing Street and the codes that they'd used in the parallel universe. And figured out that they could harness the three of them into six different guns which had a system that could give you the Cybermens original names so that they'd know which one was Rose.

They had been informed that the attack would start at midnight by the Daleks and had rewired the signals in their guns to obliterate anything that they aimed at using the delta wave, emotional inhibiter codes and tons of gun powder stuffed into one laser.

They were ready for any thing.

They went out at midnight to face the enemy. They noticed that there were a few less Cybermen gathered in ranks and when they scanned the crowd Rose was stood at the front. Jack whispered commands and after a few minutes six laser guns were firing all over the place.


	4. Chapter 4

One death means two lives chapter four:

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from this story.

The torchwood gang may have been seriously out numbered (7 (including Rose), to the enemy's to the enemy's 1 million) but they put up a damn good fight. They knew what they were facing, the enemy didn't.

By 01:00 Am they'd killed 400 Daleks, 500 Slytheen and 350 Cybermen. They'd alerted the army but the enemy sent troops to finish them off before they arrived.

And now they were getting tired, their reflexes weren't as good and their reactions were slow, although none of them were seriously hurt they needed a miracle. "What number are you on Jack?" Martha shouted across the battle "around 200, you?" he replied, "250, ha I win," she yelled "great time to have a competition guys" yelled Owen "it gives it a bit of fun," he laughed. Fun wasn't all they needed they needed a solution. Jack had half a mind to send Martha and the team back to base and put them on the extrapolator but he knew they wouldn't go. He wished the doctor would hurry up and find them. But the doctor would be to ill to find them at the moment so they were on their own.

Hang on? Didn't Jack have the doctor's hand? Yes, it was in his rucksack back at base. He had a theory and if it worked it would heighten their chance of winning a great deal. "MARTHA, COME WITH ME" he yelled "WHY?" "I'VE GOT A PLAN" "GOOD ENOUGH REASON IF YOU ASK ME" "TEAM, WE'LL BE BACK AS SOON AS WE CAN," he shouted. But the team were too busy to hear him.

Jack and Martha ran back to the base. When they were finally in Jack took Martha to the medical table and ran to his rucksack to get the hand. He got back to Martha who was looking at him with questioning eyes and said "I need you to do something that will change your life forever" "what is it?" she was starting to look scared. "I need you to let me remove your right hand so I can sew on the doctors in its place" he pleaded "Why?" "If I sew on the doctors hand it will turn you into a Timelord, more specifically a female version of the doctor, when your DNA mixes you'll be knocked out for an hour or so but when you come round you'll have all the doctors knowledge and you'll be able to save us" he explained "I wouldn't ask you to do it if I didn't think it was our last hope of survival, will you do it?" she slowly nodded her head to say yes. Jack kissed her on the cheek and set to work.

The procedure itself would only take a few minutes but the transformation would take an hour. First he injected morphine into her veins to numb the pain as much as he could and then he began. First by literally chopping her hand off and then placing the doctors in exactly the right position so that the veins could connect properly, then she was out cold. He waited until all the veins were in place then sewed the outside skin together. He used the hour to prepare any spare weapons the team might need so that by the time Martha woke up there were six spare guns for each member of the team.

She was a little unsteady on her feet for a few minutes but that was soon under control. "Hey there take it easy Martha" Jack rushed over and grabbed her around the waist "Thanks Jack" she kissed him on the cheek and sat down for a few minutes, she needed to get used to the new her. She looked human, she felt human, but she could feel two hearts beating and knew that she wasn't. Jack came rushing in with a syringe in his hand. "What's that for?" she asked, "I need to do a blood test to make sure the transformation has worked" he replied "you can pick up time lord DNA?" she was curious "the gallifreyan king, Coram, made that impossible, he said it was for the safety of our kind" she looked stunned at the revelation that she could look into the doctors memories, and really quite horrified "to make it impossible to trace you need a …" jack started "Chameleon circuit to be placed around every Timelord on the planet, but a circuit like that needs a massive transmitter which would've been on Gallifrey itself. And once Gallifrey was destroyed so was the transmitter" finished Martha. "Oh…my…god…I'M A SCIENCE GEEK" she screamed Jack just laughed at her. In the time they'd been talking he'd taken a blood sample and received the results "yep your officially a Timelord" he concluded, "well I can feel all sorts of theory's pulsing through my brain but only one will do the trick"

And there she was leaping about all Doctorish, talking a load of techno babble that would make no sense to anyone but Jack and herself (and the doctor of course). Within two hours they were up and running, victory was finally within their grasp.


End file.
